Soul Reaper World/Soul Society
'History' At some point thousands or millions of years ago that the Soul King created the world. At some point the Gotei 13 was founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto around within 2000 years ago. One of the original 13 captains was Retsu Unohana who at the time was called Yachiru Unohana and was the first person to hold the tittle of Kenpechi. At some point afterwards as well he also founds the Soul Reaper Academy with Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake are among the first students. Around 1000 years the Gotei 13 fought a war with Humans/Quincy, Prior to war, Soul Society tried to appeal to the Qunicy by making a deal with them that the handling of Hollows should be left to the Humans/Soul Reapers but they refused. This lead soul society's cycle of souls being put in danger and thus Soul Society went to war with Quincy. The war ended in favor of Soul Reapers and Qunicy creator and leader, Yhwach at the time was sealed away . Some Quincy escaped to Schatten Bereich a world hidden the shadows of Seireitei. Around 200 years ago majority of Qunicy are exterminated by Soul Society. 'Government' Soul King(Figure Head) Noble Houses Central 46(Heads of Government) Laws * The ultimate law is to maintain balance. * It is against the law for a Soul Reapers to give their spiritual power to Humans. * It is against the law for a Soul Reapers to use forbidden Kidō. * It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. * It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason. * It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason. * It is against the law to commit murder. * It is against the law to kill a Human that a Soul Reaper has not been ordered to kill. * It is forbidden for a Soul Reaper to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers. * It is a crime for a Soul Reaper to remain in the Living World/Earth longer than a certain time limit. * It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt. * It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot hold the same Zanpakutō. They must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser being executed. * It is forbidden for a Soul Reaper to intervene in anything that is related to Hell. * It is a crime to lose a sacred treasure. * It is against the law to alter the Dangai records. * All Modified Souls must be scrapped. Punishments 'Geography' Soul Society from what has been see so far is the smallest of the main worlds in the series. It as large city like structure that and it's buildings are similar to that like of Feudal Japan. Their are Four main known locations in Soul Society: 'Seireitei' Is the at Centre of the World and were the Main Government, Gotei 13, Onmitsukido and Kido Corps and are located. It also were Majority of the World's Nobility and Humans/Soul Reapers are located. 'Rukongai' Rukongai (流魂街, wandering soul city) is the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated. It is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, 80 in South Rukongai, 80 in East Rukongai). 'Soul King Palace' Is located in a Separate dimension with in Seireitei and is were the Soul King the ruler of the world and his Royal Guard are located. Schatten Bereich The realms that hides the Wandenreich from the Shinigami. Military Gotei 13 Royal Guard Kido Corps Onmitsukido 'Economy, Social Class and Culture' Soul Society Economy tends to based on were you live. If you live Seireitei live is pretty easy as were majority of the nobility, rich and the is were main headquarters of the Central 46 and Gotei 13. While most residents can only move their if the either marry into nobility, become a Soul Reaper or are wealthy enough. Since the size Soul Society compared to other their does not appear to trade. 'Strength' 'Currency' Kan 'Species' 'Humans/Soul Reapers' 'Humans/Quincy' 'Humans/Fullbringers' 'Artificial Souls' 'Mod Souls' 'Hollows' 'Arrancar' 'Gods' 'Technology' 'Trivia' Category:Worlds Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Goverments Category:Soul Society Category:City States and Settlements